leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Save
A save file or save (Japanese: レポート report) is an important feature in the Pokémon games which allows the player to resume their adventure from where they left off the last time the game was booted. In the core series games, players create or overwrite the save file by accessing the Save option in the menu. Pokémon Report In the Japanese core series games, saving from the menu is presented as writing down the player's recent actions in a Pokémon Report (Japanese: ポケモンレポート) (however, it is referred to as saving when saving due to changing Boxes in the Generation I and II games). As a result, the save function is represented by a book icon in the core series Pokémon games. In the video game and Pokémon Card GB2: Here Comes Team GR!, saving is presented as writing in the player's Diary, which is carried over to the localized version. Mechanics The save file is stored in battery-powered in Generations and , and in from Generation III onward. It is required when using certain in-game features (see List of activities for more information). If there is already a save file stored on the game's cartridge, the player must first overwrite the existing file with a new file. A new save file can be started if one is already present. However, the new file cannot be saved unless it overwrites the existing file. From Generation IV onwards, as a precaution against unintentional loss of data, any existing save file must be manually deleted by pressing the ↑ + SELECT + B button combination on the title screen before new data can be written. The combination was changed to ↑ + X + B in Generation VI. In the event that the saving process is interrupted, the save file risks corruption, effectively causing its data to be lost, thus forcing the player to start a new game. The game will notify the player when this happens the next time they access the main menu. Starting in Generation III, save file backups are stored, meaning that if the saving process is interrupted and the save file becomes corrupted, then the previous file will be loaded from the backup. Interrupting the saving process in the Generation I and II games may result in permanent loss or corruption of data. Save files of paired versions are compatible with either version. In Generations I and II, save files of English and European versions are also compatible with each other. Starting in Generation III, save files are compatible with all languages. Process In the core series games Generation I The saving process in the Generation I games is performed in a single step. During the saving process, the message "Now saving..." or "Saving..." is shown. In the Japanese versions, the message of progress only appears in , and it reads ポケモンレポートに　かきこんでいます (translation: The Pokémon Report is being written...). In the Japanese , the process is instantaneous. If the player attempts to save after starting a new game with a save file already present, a prompt with the text "The older file will be erased to save. Okay?" (Japanese: まえに　かかれた　レポートが　きえて　しまいますが　うえから　かいても　いいですか？ The previous report will be erased. Is it OK to overwrite it?) will be displayed. Awkwardly, this message also appears in the Japanese Red and Green even if no save file is available. The sound effect played after saving is successful differs between Japanese versions of the Generation I games.GlitterBerri's Game Translations » Staff Secrets (translated from the original by TCRF admin GlitterBerri) Save data is stored on a RAM chip powered by a battery when the game is turned off. If the battery runs dry, the save data is deleted constantly due to the RAM not being powered on. Generation II In the Generation II games, the saving process is always executed in two steps, with the exception of the player's very first save. The first step is to confirm the save and the second step is to confirm the overwriting of the current save file, if one is already present. Additionally, during the process, the game warns the player to not turn off the power. Save data is stored on a RAM chip powered by a battery when the game is turned off. If the battery runs dry, the save data is deleted constantly due to the RAM not being powered on. Generation III In the Generation III games, the saving process is similar to that of Generation II but attempts to better secure the process with the addition of backups, which are loaded if the primary save file becomes corrupted. Whenever backup memory is damaged or worn out, the game tries to correct the issue a few times by itself; if all attempts fail, it warns the player that it can still be played but that any progress will not be saved. The English versions mistakenly suggest that the internal battery may have run dry, but saved data does not actually rely on the battery at all. ;Japanese Ruby/Sapphire text (The backup function has failed or reached the end of its lifespan. Saving is not possible but the game can be played.) ;English Ruby/Sapphire text The backup memory is damaged or the internal battery has run dry. The game can be played. However, progress cannot be saved. In the 1.0 release of the English versions of , the text box for the messages of the backup function is displayed incorrectly due to a bug that was partially fixed by release 1.1 and possibly full fix by release 1.2.Various revision differences (Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire v1.0, v1.1) by ChickasaurusGL PKMN_RS-ENG_save-backup_text_bug_v1.0.png|English Ruby and Sapphire v1.0 text bug PKMN_RS-ENG_save-backup_text_v1.1-1.2.png|English Ruby and Sapphire v1.1/1.2 Generation IV In the Generation IV games, the saving process is similar to that of Generation III. In , the usual "Saving..." message is replaced with "Saving a lot of data..." if the player has used the Pokémon Storage System at all during their session. This includes capturing a and sending it automatically to a Box and using the Pokémon Storage System directly. It also occurs when saving and there is no save file already present. When this happens, the process will take significantly longer. In , the message only appears after a Global Trade System trade, if the player is saving with no save file already present, if the save file is corrupted and the player is saving with a backup save file, or major changes are made to the Pokémon Storage System. Starting in this generation, the player is prevented from saving the game if there is already a save file present. If the player starts a new game in this scenario, they will be notified to delete the old save file first before a new game and while attempting to save one. In Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, the Pokéwalker data associated to the game is also stored in the save file, therefore deleting the save file will also delete the Pokéwalker data. Generation V In the Generation V games, the saving process is similar to that of Generation IV, but with two differences. First, there is now only one step again, like in Generation I. Second, while saving, there is a progress bar at the bottom of the screen. The long saving periods of Generation IV have been rectified by giving the player only eight Boxes in the Pokémon Storage System until each one of the eight has at least one in it, avoiding the need to encrypt empty Box data. If major changes are made to the Pokémon Storage System after all the Boxes are available, the "Saving a lot of data..." message appears, and saving will take longer than normal like in Generation IV when this message is shown. Generation VI In the Generation VI games, the saving process is similar to that of Generation V but the progress bar is removed. Saving takes a significantly shorter amount of time (especially when saving via the save option) compared to earlier generations. If the player is online and has Auto Sync enabled with a Pokémon Trainer Club account, saving will take significantly longer while the data syncs. The main menu no longer provides the player with the option of starting a new game when a save file is present. If the player wishes to start a new game, they must first delete their save file. In version 1.0 of , there is a glitch in areas of Lumiose City that will cause the game to not respond to user input when the save is loaded. Nintendo acknowledged the existence of this glitch and subsequently released a patch to fix it. Battle Videos and the player's uncollected StreetPass tags are saved to the SD Card (separately from the save file of downloaded copies of the core series games), even when playing using a game card, and are not deleted when the save file is. This data is shared between X and Y and between Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, but is separate for each pair of games. Unlike the three generations before, this generation of games appears to have no backup memory. In spin-off games In Pokémon Colosseum and Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness Pokémon Colosseum requires the player to use the PC for saving, as opposed to the handheld core series games, which allow the player to save anywhere. The "save anywhere" feature was restored in Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness. In the Pokémon Ranger series In , Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia, and Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs, the save file may be written using terminals known as save machines. Save machines are typically located in Ranger Bases and Ranger Depots, although there are many located in areas all over the Fiore, Almia and Oblivia regions, both indoors and outdoors. When no save machine is available, players may use a "quick save" feature, which temporarily saves their progress if they are unable to reach a save machine. However, quick save data is deleted when loaded, whereas progress saved via save machines will be stored permanently. In many Ranger Net missions, attempts to using a save machine will yield the notice that it is out of service. In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series In Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team and Explorers of Time, Darkness and Sky the can only save in their bed, at Kangaskhan Rocks, and at the well at the crossroads , and will be asked if they want to save each time they come back from an adventure after waking up. Starting in Gates to Infinity, the player can save anywhere outside a dungeon from the menu. It is not possible to save inside dungeons, but it is possible to quicksave. Doing so creates a temporary save file from the point that the game was quicksaved. Upon quicksaving, the player is immediately taken to the main menu. Resuming the adventure deletes the temporary save file. In Pokémon Conquest Saving the game in Pokémon Conquest can be done at any point in gameplay in which the player can open the menu. This allows the player to permanently save their game in the middle of battle, unlike most other games in the series. To delete the save file in Pokémon Conquest, the A''', '''B, X''', and '''Y buttons have to be pressed and held simultaneously on the company logo screen (before the title screen). List of activities This is a list of activities which require saving before they can be used in the core series games. Some of these may not require saving based on the options set by the player, like Player Search System s. Activities that trigger saving automatically will not prompt the player to overwrite the old save file. Generation I * Changing Boxes in the Pokémon Storage System * Using the Cable Club Generation II * Changing Boxes and moving between Boxes in the Pokémon Storage System * Using the Cable Club, or PokéCom Club (Japanese only) * Entering the Hall of Fame or defeating —this is done automatically * Participating in s in the Generation III * Using the Cable Club or Wireless Club * Trading a —this is done automatically * Entering the Hall of Fame—this is done automatically * Participating in s in the or another location in the * Participating in s on one of the Battle Tents * Participating in s in Trainer Hill for the first time Generation IV * Using the Pokémon Center's Colosseum or Union Room * Trading a —this is done automatically * Accessing Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection * Using the Global Terminal or * Entering the Hall of Fame—this is done automatically * Using the Explorer Kit * Participating in s in the or another location in the * Participating in s at the Trainer House * Defeating —this is done automatically Generation V * Using the Pokémon Center's Colosseum or Union Room * Trading a —this is done automatically * Accessing Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection * Using the Global Terminal * Using , infrared (optionally), or changing the Wi-Fi settings in the C-Gear * Participating in s in the Battle Subway * Using Poké Transfer * Entering the Hall of Fame—this is done automatically * Releasing a movie in Pokéstar Studios Generation VI * Trading a —this is done automatically * Enabling Internet access * Using the Global Trade System * Using Wonder Trade * Participating in s and using "other communication features" of the Player Search System—the requirement to save is optional * Participating in s in the Battle Maison * Entering the Hall of Fame—this is done automatically Generation VII * Trading a —this is done automatically * Enabling Internet access * Using the Global Trade System * Using Wonder Trade * Participating in s in the Battle Tree * Entering the Hall of Fame—this is done automatically Corruption A save file can become corrupted due to various factors: * interruption of the saving process by shutting down the system or removing the Game Card * cheating * abusing certain glitches Physical damage to the game cartridge, such as from dropping it, may result in corruption of the save file in games of the first three generations. Improperly set cartridges (and memory cards in the case of games for the Nintendo GameCube) may cause data to be read as corrupt. In such instances, turning the system off and reinserting the cartridge properly will cause the data to be read correctly. Cloning glitches In the Generation I and games as well as in , there are cloning glitches which exploit the use of saving. Gallery Save Pokémon Blue.png|Blue Save Pokémon Gold.png|Gold Save Pokémon Crystal.png|Crystal Save Pokémon Sapphire.png|Sapphire Save Pokémon LeafGreen.png|LeafGreen Save Pokémon Emerald.png|Emerald Save Pokémon Platinum.png|Platinum Save Pokémon HeartGold.png|HeartGold Save Pokémon Black.png|Black Save Pokémon Black 2.png|Black 2 Save XY.png|X and Y Save SM.png|Sun and Moon Save USUM.png|Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon In other languages |zh_cmn=記錄 / 记录 |nl=Opslaan |fr=Sauvegarder |de=Speichern Sichern |it=Salva |ko=리포트 Report |pt=Guardar |es=Guardar }} References Category:Game mechanics de:Speichern fr:Sauvegarde it:Salvataggio ja:レポート